Fresh Wounds
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: An AU oneshot of what would have happened if Klaus and Caroline were dating when Bill Forbes kidnapped and tortured her.


The sharps rays of the sun, which she used to associate with beaches, bikinis and good times, now burn her exposed skin painfully. Leaving a trail of burns on her back. Her loud screams and agonizing sobs echo through the small cell. All she wanted was to pass out already, she wanted to give up and die. That way she wouldn't feel this torture, she wouldn't feel the pain, the betrayal, the hurt.

She shook her head down, leaving it hanging there limply, her breathing heavy as the steel blinders shut away the burning rays. She closed her eyes tightly, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. So many thoughts were crossing her mind at the same time, so many emotions. First, why wasn't anyone rescuing her? Wasn't she important enough? Didn't she matter? When Elena gets kidnapped and tortured everyone rushes to her like it's a law. Wasn't she good enough for that? She guessed not. She was sure Nik would save her though, she thought he cared about her enough for that. She wasn't so sure anymore. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

And the one thing was too painful to bear was the thought of her father, Her _Daddy_, doing this to her. Torturing her. Hurting her. _Why? _Just the thought made her want to start sobbing again. The Betrayal hurt her more than the torture. What kind of Father tortured their own daughter for something she couldn't control? Bill Forbes, that's who. She shook her head, denial in her veins, her chest heaped with broken loud sobs.

She was about to go unconscious, give in to the darkness and sleep for eternity when she heard quick footsteps speeding to her, breaking the door and entering the cell. The figure hovered over her, kneeling in front of her, but she was much too weak to lift her head up. A finger lifted her chin up for her, fingertips caressing her cheeks softly. She opened her eyes slowly, and she saw him. _him. _He came. She has never felt so much relief in her life.

"Nik.." she breathed out, her voice quiet and low.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm here." He whispers to her, breaking her from the chair and carefully carrying her bride-style, putting her ring on her finger. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck in support and laid her head to his chest.

He carried her out the cell, and stopped. Her father was standing in front of him, a white-ash stake in his hand. Klaus looked warily at the man, then glanced at Caroline in his arms. He made a move to speed out of the dreadful place, when Bill sprinted to him with the stake. Klaus pushed him off him before the stake could do any damage. He grabbed it and broke it in half, he walk to him and got into his face threateningly: "The only reason I'm not killing you is because of Caroline. Don't forget that." Then he sped out.

"Nik.." Caroline whispered, opening her eyes before frowning from her awful headache, laying one hand on her forehead in pain.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Nik said, his shoulder rested in the doorway, a blood bag in his hands.

"yeah.. I guess." She frowns, positioning herself in a sitting position, laying her head on her headboard of her bed. She looked at him, seeing worry in his gaze, she looked away.

"Caroline.." He says, warily. When he saw tears starting to leak from her eyes, he moved to the bed, taking her in his arms. She laid her head in his chest and cried. He caressed her hair, back, arms, cheeks, any place he could make contact with, trying to comfort her.

"Why? Why would he do that?" She cried out. Wrapping her arms around him, getting as close as she could get to him. Inhaling his comforting scent.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know." He softly says, She sobbed harder at that. He knows firsthand what she was feeling. All he went through with Mikael still pained him. But right now, it was about Caroline. He kissed her hair, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "I love you, Caroline. It's okay. You're going to be okay, I promise."

She nodded.

She wasn't completely healed yet, but she would be. And she will move on from her wounds until they were faint scars in memory lane. Not now, not soon. But someday. And Klaus will be there every step of the way.


End file.
